Diary of Rukia
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: IchigoxRukiaxAizen song tribute. Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. If I had to I would put myself right beside. Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I needed to take a small break from my other story "Black and White Winged Angel" because I started getting obesssed with RukiaxIchigo pairings along with anything involiving Aizen(don't ask why. I just did) and because I need to get ready to finish up my other story but I'm having trouble figuring out how to end it. To explain this story, I wanted to make a songfic using this song is because awhile back I saw a RenjixRukiaxIchigo tribute on youtube(IDK what happened to it. It's not up anymore, sadly)to this song where the first part of the lyrics concerned Ichigo and Rukia and the second part Renji and Rukia. I was gonna do that but it hit me that Renji would never hurt Rukia so I decide to pick someone who has already hurt her and that was Aizen(then again who hasn't this dude hurt). Anyway that's how I plan to write this done, Ichigo and Rukia first part and Aizen and Rukia second part. I hope you enjoy this and please no flames! I just realized this is my first actual pairing instead of OC. Thats good, I guess LOL.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or the song. The song belongs to Breaking Benjamin and it's called "Diary of Jane."**

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

Ichigo ran toward the loud booming noise not far from where Rukia was patroling around. The amount of hollow and arrancars had doubled dramticly since the betrayel of Sosuke Aizen and Rukia was still dealing with some stress and axiety since her near death experiance. This causing her to return to the world of the living where Ichigo felt it was his duty to stand by her and protect her at all times. His feeling's for the short black haired women growing stronger as he slowly watched her get back to her oldself.

He began to get closer and watched as Rukia quickly disposed of a arrancar but his step's quicken when he saw that she was bleeding and slightly injured, he rushed to her side and gently kneeled down beside her grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"Rukia, are you alright?"Ichigo said, she raised her head and she tried despreately to push away the tears that where burning her dark blue eyes.

"I'm fine."Rukia muttered, harshly. Moving from Ichigo and standing up with a cold look in her eyes, the arrancars message sent to her by Sosuke himself still fresh in her mind.

_"What did you just say?"Rukia said, taking a step back as the arrancar chuckled._

_"He will come for you. You have been his since the day he made the hole in your chest. Come with me now and I promise not to kill the subsitute soul reaper."The arrancar said, a cocky grin on his face as he looked down at Rukia who was desperaetly trying to hide the fear that kept attempting to reveal itself on her face._

_"Why does he want me?"Rukia demanded, holding her zanpuk-tou's hilt tighter. The arrancar chuckled and his smile grew._

_"Let's just say he wants you for...his entertainment."The arrancar said, Rukia's eyes went wide._

_"No!"Rukia said, the arrancar began to walk to her with the same grin on his face that reminded Rukia of the snake like man that left with Aizen._

_"Then he'll just kill the human boy and everyone you care about right infront of you. You have no other choice."The arrancar said, Rukia decide she had heard enough and attacked._

"Let's take you to Orihime so we can heal your wound's."Ichigo said, Rukia sheathed her blade and closed her eyes.

"No, I don't need her help and I don't need you."

_And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

"What?"Ichigo said, raising his eyebrows. Rukia opened her eyes and glared at Ichigo.

"You heard me! I'm going back to the soul society and this time don't follow me you idiot!"Rukia spat, venom in her words as she began to turn away from Ichigo.

"Rukia wait! What's your problem?"Ichigo said, Rukia turned her head to look him dead in the eye.

"Your my problem, Ichigo! Your just too much of an idiot to realize that I don't like you now! Your just a human and this is the last time you will ever see me again!"Rukia yelled, preparing to open the gate back to the soul society. She knew Aizen would not hesitate to kill anyone and only being near Ichigo would cause him more un-needed stress and fear. She had to leave and now before Aizen followed threw with his word.

_No!_

"No Rukia wait!"Ichigo said, grabbing Rukia's wrist and pulling her back to him.

_SLAP!_

Ichigo gently touched his left cheek as a stinging pain and heat slowly began to grow and looked down at Rukia who was now glaring at him.

"Rukia..."She yanked her arm free from his grip and began to walk away.

"Get it threw your thick head, Ichigo Kurosaki. I no longer need you."Rukia said, flash-stepping away and concealing her spirtual pressure as tears ran down her face.

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

Ichigo felt pain as he watched Rukia leave, his heart feeling as if someone was grabbing hold of it and squeezing the life from it but something deep inside him knew that Rukia had to have a reason to act this way. She was just fine before they started patroling, playfully calling him an idiot and occasionally punching him as she always did. So, why would she change so quickly and react like this? Was it the arracar's doing? The it finally hit Ichigo like a ton of brick's. It was Aizen's doing. It just had to be. Ichigo couldn't control the rage boiling up in him as he looked at the spot where she had last stood in.

"Aizen, you bastered."Ichigo said, rushing desperately to go find Rukia but to his demise someone had been watching.

"Gotta go get . Lord Aizen would kill meh if I don't."Gin said a few moments before Rukia left. He quickly followed her as she ran to a pond and appeared behind her as she took a deep breath.

"Is the li'l Kuchiki princess tired?"Rukia spun around and the instant feel of snakes envolping her came to her as she saw Ex-Captain of Squad Three Gin Ichimaru standing just a few feet from her with his fox like grin still on his face.

"Ya make up yer mind yet? I hate bein' here."Gin said, Rukia wanted nothing more but to fight or run but her legs wouldn't respone.

"Why does he want me?"Rukia growled, Gin cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"Don't know, I don't see anythin' important about ya but he wants ya so make up ya mind. Either I kiil the human or ya come wit' meh."Gin said, Rukia watched as he out streched his pale right hand. She could sense that Ichigo was getting closer and she wasn't the only one.

"Do ya actully think Lord Aizen is lyin'? Ya ain't got what it takes to stop him so just be a good girl and come wit' meh."Gin said, Rukia swallowed back her tears as she grabbed Gin's hand with her own shakin ones.

"Lets go."Rukia muttered, Gin chuckled as he began to open the gate to Hueco Mundo. They walked towards the gate but before they entered Rukia took a look back.

"Good-bye Ichigo."Rukia said, entering the gates and watching them as they closed behind her. Ichigo arrived and looked around, his rage growing intense when he saw that Rukia was no where to be found.

"I'll save you, Rukia. I promise."Ichigo said, looking as the sun began to set.

_Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

Aizen sat on his chair that allowed him to look at the everlasting night of his domain Hueco Mundo, his mind imagining what to do with the raven haired soul reaper that kept him up at times of rest. Filling his mind with thoughts and imagies that made him crave her flesh more then any arrancar women in here. He began to feel impatient as his thoughts became more and more wicked by every passing moment. He knew he should have sent someone other then Gin and the lowly arrancar but Gin's constant complaining of the dark gave Aizen the idea that Gin would enjoy but he should've known better then to send Gin of all people. He sighed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence for a few moments before he heard a knocking on his door.

"Lord Aizen, I got Rukia Kuchiki like ya asked. Let meh in."Gin said, Aizen opened his eyes and smiled as he spun his chair to look at the door.

"Enter."Aizen said, he could feel his mouth water as he saw the frighten look on Rukia Kuchiki's face that he knew she was trying so hard to hide.

"Hello Rukia, I've been waiting for you for some time now."Aizen said, Rukia couldn't control her body as it began to tremble. Her hand shaking as it turned into a fist.

_There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that_

"Why do you keep fighting, Rukia?"Aizen watched as he saw the small beaten form of Rukia. She had refused to do things he had demanded of her for far too long and now he will get the thing he had been yearning for. Rukia raised her head from the cold floor and looked up at Aizen with fear and other emotion in her eyes.

"I hate you, Sosuke Aizen."Rukia said threw clentched teeth. Aizen's smile darken as he reached for her, grabbing the collar of her soul reaper clothes and pulling her closer to him.

"That is a shame, Rukia. For it seems that my feeling's for you as changed from lust to something much more."Aizen said, throwing her to the other side of the room which as quite a distance. Rukia rubbed her throbbing head and began to push herself into the wall as he got closer.

"I love the way you runnaway frome me. I love the way you squirm when I touch you and I love the look of fear in those eyes of yours but I want more. I need to see more."Aizen said, getting closer to her and grabbing her neck. Forcing her to stand and looking deep into her eyes as he got closer to her face.

"No one will stop me."Aizenwhispered, his arm breath causing Rukia to flinch and close her eyes shut.**  
** _**  
**_

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

A loud explosion was heard a few feet away from where Rukia and Aizen where, causing him to pull away from their kiss which made Rukia want to burn of her own tongue. Aizen glared at the door and growled as he heard screams and yells coming from his own men, he looked back to Rukia and grabbed her chin.

"It seems your friend's have come for you. They will die a painful death for attempting to take you from me."Aizen said, Rukia's eyes shot open as she looked into Aizen souless brown eyes. His smile grew as his other hand cupped her right cheek.

"Nothing will break us apart, Rukia."Aizen whispered, Rukia body began to tremble and fill limbly as he left to go get rid of the things that were getting in his way.

_As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

Aizen stopped right before he reached the door and turned back to Rukia as another idea popped into his head. He began to walk back towards her causing Rukia to flintch and attempt to crawl away from him.

"Would you like to see your friend's one last time before I take their lives?"Aizen said, now infront of her. Rukia placed a hand over her fast beating heart as she looked away from him.

"They will stop you."Rukia muttered, Aizen's smile fell slightly as he grabbed Rukia from her neck and pulled her up.

"No one will stop me from taking my place in your life, Rukia Kuchiki. Not even you."Aizen said, dragging her out of the room to face her friends for what might be the last time.**  
**

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?_

"SOSUKE AIZEN!"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Blood was everywhere, bodies of both soul reapers and arrancars around the now falling palace of the cruel man who believed he was a God. It was a losing battle as the 13 Court Squad Captains elminated the espade and arrancars that stood in their way and Ichigo himself feeling his soul reaper's power slowly fading from his human body. Both Ichigo and Aizen stood a few feet away with their blades pointing at one another, both at their limit as they ran head on to eachother. Blades making an sickening sound as it pierced flesh.

"Ichigo!"Rukia screamed, tears running down her face as her adoptive brother held her still. She watched as both bodies fell and her heart dropped as she saw Ichigo's beaten face.

"Ichigo!"Rukia sobbed, going limb in her brother's arms. His face showing little emotion as he stared down at his weeping younger sister, he raised his head and his eyes went slightly wide as he saw Ichigo making his way to where they stood now. Crawling with all his night to reach Rukia.

"Stop your crying and look ahead."Byakuya said, Rukia raised her head and hope filled her heart as she saw Ichigo making his way to her. This time when she pulled away from Byakuya he allowed her and watched as she kneeled down next to Ichigo, placing his head on her lap and stroking his bruised face.

"Ichigo."Rukia whispered, he opend his eyes with a smile on his face. Happy that he heard Rukia's voice but his smile slowly faded as ge realized he was looking up at nothing.

"Rukia...I can't see you."Ichigo whispered, his eyes going heavy. He closed him as Rukia's smile disappeared as well, the realization of the situation hitting her painfully as tears fell down her round face.**  
**

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

It had been two weeks since Ichigo's power disappeared and Aizen gone but not out of mind. Ichigo was walking home from school, his wound's healed thank's to Orihime except those left behind by Rukia. He could no longer see the women he constantly teased, the women who had no problem of showing him his place in life using a few punches, and the women that slowly made his way into his heart. The lost of his power left him abosultly unable to see spirt's and that included soul reaper's but what he didn't know was that Rukia was still watching the orange haired human. Her heart beating fast evertime he would look at her direaction and feeling disappointed when he would look the other way. She was watching him now as he walked home and missed the fact that not long ago she was right by his side, laughing or argueing with the short tempered teen. She closed her eyes and smiled as she opened them slowly.

"You have found a place in my soul, Ichigo Kurosaki."

**I hoped you guys liked this! Review please but no flames!**

**xDeathsLittleBirdiex**


End file.
